SkyClan's Destiny/Chapter 8
Chapter description :A paw prods Stick in the side. He had just spent the night hunting, and it feels like he had just closed his eyes. The paw prods him harder. He opens his eyes and sees Cora curled up close to him, and Snowy's white tail poking out from behind a garbage can. Shorty is standing over him, and he says that it is happening again. Stick gets out of his nest and asks where it is, and Shorty tells Stick to follow him. He adds that it is Dodge, Skipper, and Misha. Stick says they shouldn’t be there. :Soon, he spots Dodge, back arched and fur fluffed out, growling. Behind him stands Skipper and Misha, both snarling. Pinned up in the angle of the fence are Coal and Percy. Stick is nervous when he realizes that they are alone, and wonders where Red is. A few scraps of food lay at Stick's friends' paws, and Coal protests that it took them all night to get it. Stick snarls at Doge if he can't even hunt now, and the brown tabby tom spins around, and says that they had an agreement, where sunrise belongs to them. Stick looks at the horizon, and sees the sky is barely turning pale with the first lights of dawn. He hisses that it's still dark, but Dodge ignores him and says that if they can't follow the rules, he'll force them to. Stick says that he's had enough of their threats and that they were there first. Dodge nods to Misha, and she pads forward. Then without warning she springs forward, and Percy shrieks as she claws his face, slashing at his eye. :Stick yowls with fury and hurls himself at Dodge, knocking the huge tabby tom to the ground. Dodge lets out a screech and batters at him with all four paws. Stick hears hisses and thuds behind him, and Percy lets out a thin wail, staggering away with blood streaming from his face. :There is a crash as a Twoleg door flings open, and Twoleg yowling and dog barking fills the air. Stick sees the nearby gate swing open, and the two dogs run out, barking as they bound toward the cats. Dodge and his followers streak away, but the dogs hurtle after them. Stick limps to the fence where Percy came to a stop. Beckoning Shorty with his tail, he grabs the gray tabby’s scruff, and the two toms drag him behind a stack of wood. Coal urges them to hurry. Stick crouches by the wood, and can hear the dogs as they nose around the wood stack, but they are too big to squeeze behind it and get at the cats. Percy wails for help, and says that he's going to die. Stick bluntly informs him that he just lost an eye and won't die. Percy wails again, and Cora, who was wriggling her way along the back of the stack to crouch close to Percy, tells him not to make a racket. She offers to clean him up, and begins to lick away the blood from his gray pelt. :Stick can no longer hear the dogs. Peering around the edge of the stack, he sees the Twoleg holding the gate open and the dogs going back inside. He can’t see any other cat except Snowy, who had fled up a tree at the start of the fight. Stick asks where Red is, and Coal responds that he doesn’t know, but that she started hunting with them, but then went off on her own. Stick asks how they could have let her out of sight, and Coal replies that Red can't be stopped that easily. Stick announces that he's going to look for her, but Cora rests her tail on his shoulders, saying that Red's full grown and that she can take care of herself. Stick growls that it is his fault, and begins to say that if she had been raised by her mother, but doesn't finish speaking. Cora snaps that it's not his fault Red's mother wasn't there, and that with luck Dodge would feel that he's won enough battles for a day. She adds that if Red’s not back by sunhigh, they would look for her. :Leaving the others with Percy, Stick slides out from beneath the wood and races across the rough ground and leaps onto a roof's shed, and looks over his home. By now, everything had changed, and the alleys hid an enemy: Dodge and his cats, who prowled around looking for trouble. Stick remembers that Red is out there. Characters Major }} Minor *Snowy *Shorty *Dodge *Misha *Skipper *Coal *Percy }} Mentioned *Velvet (unnamed) }} Important events Other :Percy loses an eye. Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:SkyClan's Destiny Category:Super Edition arc